


The reason Diana gets in trouble

by Aknolan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cupid bee, focus is on Diana and Akko, other characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknolan/pseuds/Aknolan
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Akko and her exasperated (girl)friend Diana.





	1. Andrew's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has another party, and Sucy has another cupid bee. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sick and tired right now and I wanted to do something, but working on my long fics wouldn't really be right. It's a long term thing and right now I'm trying not to think long term. This idea was kind of stuck in my head so I decided, why not. As of right now it's unedited, but I might edit it later. I just really wanted to post this to feel like I've done something today, and the one-shot is finished so yeah.
> 
> It's probably not my best writing ever considering how tired I am and it's probably very sloppy but I like to think it's still good. But if you notice anything I could do better with writing, please tell me.

As Diana finished reading the letter, she sighed. Of course, another one of Andrew's parties. He'd accomplished something great again, he was now the youngest official statesman. Of course, Diana was happy for him. He'd become a lot more bearable since meeting Akko. However, being happy for him didn't mean she had to enjoy going to his party. It was always so dull there, well, always didn't include last time when Akko had been there. That hadn't been _dull_. It hadn't been any better though. But perhaps if Akko didn't cause too much trouble, having her come would make it better, and Andrew did say she could take some friends along. With this in mind Diana went to go find Akko.

It wasn't difficult, she would often be in her room, or if she wasn't Akko's roommates could tell her where she'd gone. Today it was easy. Akko was in her room with Lotte and Sucy. "Hey Diana!" "Hello Akko. I received a letter from Andrew about another one of his parties, did he send anything to you?" Akko hummed in thought as Lotte and Sucy went back to what they were doing. "I don't think so, this is the first I've heard about it. But that won't stop me from going!" Diana sighed. This was to be expected, of course. Andrew would only invite people of sufficiently high class, and Akko wasn't included in that. Akko on the other hand, didn't care much about rules. But this time she didn't have to break any.

"Akko, he told me I could take some friends along with me. You do not have to break in again." "Seriously? That's great! Though I kind of wanted to try breaking in again..." Diana sighed again. Of course Akko would enjoy breaking in, that in itself would have probably been enough of a reason for her to go to the party. "Well, regardless, you don't have to, and if anyone else wants to come along they don't have to either. Though you can still get kicked out if you cause too much trouble." Akko grinned. "So I _can_ cause trouble?" "That is not what I said." "But you implied it." Diana tried to hide a smile. "...Perhaps I did. Regardless, I will tell you the details later. For now, have a good day." "Okay! Bye Diana!" As soon as Diana left Sucy looked up from her desk. "So... we didn't get kicked out for using a cupid bee last time right? I have another one."

* * *

"Akko we will not all fit in the car. This car is not big enough for nine people." "Well then we'll just have the car come back to get the rest of us!" "I..." Diana sighed, she was already regretting the way she'd allowed Akko to invite anyone she wanted to. At least they'd had the decency to dress properly, even if dressing properly meant a suit in Amanda's case. "Fine. Hannah and Barbara will go first with whoever else can fit in and I will go with the second group. After all, you will not get in without us." And as it was said, so it was done. Green team went with Hannah and Barbara while red team went with Diana.

By the time Diana arrived at the party, it was already a lot less dull than expected. This was of course because green team had immediately started causing trouble while Hannah and Barbara were trying to keep the damage to a minimum. As Diana looked around she sighed, trying to stop a small smile from forming on her face. Everyone was wearing their finest clothes, but none of them could compare to Akko. Diana glanced at Akko, immediately looking away again. She had to get used to that somehow if she wanted to hold a normal conversation, though she wasn't sure how.

They'd gone into town with the three teams to get everyone proper clothes for the party. It was a good thing she'd come along, as none of green team or red team knew anything about what was proper to wear. They also didn't have enough money. When they'd finally gotten it right, Diana had been stunned by Akko, who wore the beautiful dress she was wearing now. It kind of reminded her of the last time they'd been here, when Akko had used a cinderella spell. Diana hoped this would not be a repeat of the last time they'd been here, but so far it seemed like it would be worse. She couldn't find it in herself to care though, worst case scenario was that they'd all be kicked out, and she'd be banned from any further parties. That would actually be a good thing as far as she was concerned, the parties were boring.

Diana looked around, trying to find Andrew so she could congratulate him. The other witches had all but claimed what they were probably calling the food table. She briefly wondered if she should go check on them, before deciding that Hannah and Barbara could probably handle it. Probably. More importantly, she found Andrew, he was pulling himself away from a conversation and walking towards her. Which meant it was probably more accurate to say that Andrew had found her, and might not be all that pleased about her choice of friends to take a long with her.

"Diana." "Andrew, congratulations." "When I said you could take some friends along with you I had assumed you would take maybe one or two friends, so can you please explain why there are eight witches blocking the table?" Diana smirked. "You never did specify how many friends I could take along. Hannah and Barbara already had their own invites, so I decided to take Akko along with me." Andrew furrowed his brow. "That doesn't explain the other five witches." Diana's smile widened, perhaps it hadn't been smart, but it had been worth it. "Ah yes, see, I told Akko she could pick the rest of the friends to go along. She was going to just pick Lotte and Sucy but she felt like that would be excluding the other three witches."

Andrew sighed. "How do you even come to the conclusion that they would be excluded? There are three people, you can't just exclude three people. At that point you simply have a different group." "But that is where you are wrong, you see, since the missile crisis the nine of us have basically become one big group. Following Akko's logic, that means you cannot exclude three people out of a group without a good reason. Anyways, they have not made any trouble so far, have they?" Andrew sighed again, he wasn't going to win this. "Fine. But you are responsible if they do make trouble."

Just as Andrew finished his sentence, they heard a commotion coming from the direction where the witches were. They both turned to look at what they could possibly be doing now, only to see various guests confessing their love to the nearest person as the witches all looked at Sucy. Sucy on her part just shrugged, and Diana and Andrew could guess what was happening. Diana looked back at Andrew, trying not to laugh at his expression. "Well, it seems I have to go take care of something, considering the fact that they are my responsibility."

Diana walked towards the group of witches to ask for confirmation on what she already knew. "Akko." As Akko turned around, Diana felt a sting in her neck. _Oh no... not again._ As she collapsed to the floor she scolded herself for not being more careful. "Diana! Are you okay?!" Diana looked up, and was struck yet again by Akko's beauty. Stunned, as she had been the first time she saw Akko in that dress. She stood up and smiled reassuringly. "I am fine. But I have to ask, did you let another cupid bee get loose in Andrew's party?" Akko looked at Diana in shock, as did the other seven witches behind her. "Uhh... yeah. I asked Sucy not to, but weren't you just stung by it?" Diana thought about it for a moment before answering. "I think so, but let us focus on finding it."

All of the witches, except for Sucy, glanced at eachother uncomfortably, before Hannah spoke up. "Diana, do you feel any different?" Again, Diana thought about her answer. There wasn't much of a difference, she felt a bit giddy about being near Akko, and she thought Akko looked absolutely stunning. But she wasn't sure if that was normal or if it was because of the cupid bee. What she was sure of, was that the name for her feelings was definitely the cupid bee. Calling it love and wanting to confess, not caring what conclusions the other witches might draw from her behaviour... that was unusual. So the answer was yes. "I do feel different, I think at least. It is difficult to tell what I thought before being stung apart from after. The cupid bee has a way of altering your memories so it will seem like you have been in love all along without realizing."

The witches seemed a bit more comfortable after that answer, though Sucy started grinning. "This is definitely an interesting night." Diana looked at all of the witches. "We should split up to try and catch the bee faster. I suggest going in groups of two and one group of three, it would be bothersome if we all got distracted from falling in love with strangers." The gathered witches nodded in agreement, except for Sucy who just shrugged. Lotte managed to convince her to help instead of creating more chaos, and so the first team was formed. The other teams were Hannah and Barbara, green team, and Akko and Diana. They all went to go search the halls, as the commotion in the ball room had died down. Sort of. Andrew was doing his best to control the damage and to stop his father from kicking out the witches who were their only hope of stopping the bee.

Akko and Diana walked through the halls in silence until Akko couldn't take it anymore. "Diana?" "Yes Akko, what is it?" "Why aren't you acting any different? You got stung by the cupid bee but the only thing that changed is that you seem more... honest, I guess." "Hmm... Well, if I had to give an explanation I would say that the only time suddenly falling in love with someone would not cause a drastic change in behaviour... well, that would be if someone was already in love in the first place. Though you cannot take my word for this, as I am not certain which part of my memories has been tainted by the cupid bee." Akko looked at the ground, blusing furiously. She started mumbling. "Definitely more honest..."

"Akko look! It's the bee!" Akko looked up, trying to see what Diana was pointing at. Seeing the bee, Akko thoughtlessly grabbed Diana's hand, pulling her along as she started running. It startled Diana, but she had to recover immediately, or she would fall. Blushing, she followed Akko, already trying to think of a way to catch the bee as Akko pulled a fly swatter out of nowhere. It was a fancy one, and Diana thought she might have had it with her the previous time too. "Akko you can't just kill it! That won't break the spell." Akko glanced back at Diana, grinning. "I can with this! It worked last time too!" Of course, glancing back at Diana wasn't a great idea, as she lost sight of the bee.

The bee flew past her and before Diana could warn her, Akko had been stung. "Akko!" Akko stopped running just in time to not fall headfirst into the floor. Instead, she fell onto her knees, and Diana was immediately there to help her get back up. Diana looked at Akko and saw a familiar expression of awe. She had seen this several times before, she had seen it before the previous party, when she'd gotten out of the car to say something to Hannah and Barbara, and Akko was there to see her in her dress. She had seen it when she'd asked Akko to come with her during the Cavendish ritual. It had been less extreme when she'd tried to warn Akko for the dangers of Wagandea, but more extreme when she'd told Akko about how she believed in her after getting her out of the cold. She had seen it again when they had defeated the missile, and most recently when Akko saw the dress she was wearing right now.

It made Diana wonder if Akko might have liked her all this time, it gave her hope that Akko's honest feelings, uninfluenced by the cupid bee, might actually be feelings of love. Except, Diana wasn't sure if she herself had honest feelings of love for Akko, or if she should even call it love at this point. She wasn't sure if Akko liking her would be a good thing or a bad thing. She did know that they couldn't deal with it until the cupid bee had been dealt with. She suddenly realized they had both spaced out, and Akko was still looking at her with awe. "Akko, are you okay?" Akko tried to clear her head by shaking it, and answered Diana immediately after as she realized Diana might get the wrong idea otherwise. "Yeah I'm fine. Just got stung by a cupid bee."

Diana smiled at Akko. "Well, if you are okay to do so, we should keep chasing the bee." Akko nodded and started looking walking again. They walked in silence, until Akko worked up the courage to ask Diana a question. "Can... can I kiss you?" Diana stopped walking and her eyes widened. Her entire face turned red as she thought of a response. "I... Akko I apologize but we are both under effect of a cupid bee. I do not believe we should kiss under its influence, as much as I would love to." She mumbled the last part, though Akko still heard it. She felt kind of disappointed, but also relieved. After all, this was the way Diana would normally respond, it was part of what Akko loved about her. And it meant she had a chance. "So we can kiss once the cupid bee is dead?" Diana looked anywhere but Akko as she stammered a response. "I-If we both still like eachother by then... then, y-... yes." "Yay!"

As they turned a corner, Akko got another idea. "Hey Diana, it's not a problem if we hold hands, right?" Diana turned red again. "I guess not. You did grab my hand earlier, before being stung. That would be fine." And so, they walked through the Hanbridge estate, hand in hand. Trying to figure out where the cupid bee might be. After walking like that for a while, Akko caught a glimpse of the bee going back to the ballroom and she pulled Diana along with her. As they got back to the ballroom, they saw chaos. Guests were falling in love with eachother left and right, adding to the already huge group there had been before they'd left. Andrew was looking around frantically to try and save what there was left of the party. As he saw Diana and Akko, his despair only grew. From what he could see, the two who were his biggest chance of breaking the spell, had somehow gotten caught and were now useless. At least, that was what he had assumed.

When he saw them split up to look through the crowd he decided he should try the same thing he'd tried last time. Make it into a special act, and hope nobody notices. He moved to the piano and started playing. Behind him, Diana and Akko were running around, trying to find the bee. Diana was doing her best to not get stung as she tried to get it to go towards Akko, and Akko was focusing on hitting the bee. Of course, that didn't exactly go according to plan, as Diana was hit several times, and stung even more. Diana didn't let it slow her down though, every time she got stung, she simply watched the ground until Akko appeared, it made it harder to control herself around Akko with every time she got stung, but it was easier with Akko than with a stranger. The good news was that it also made her love Akko enough to prefer breaking her own heart over forcing herself onto Akko. Akko's happiness mattered more, and right now she wanted to get the bee.

Akko ran towards Diana again, who had the bee on her head. Diana sighed. _Here we go again..._ But the sting never came, instead, she felt the fly swatter hit her head. The bee was squished between her head and the fly swatter as Diana gasped, feeling the effects of seven cupid bee spells leaving her all at once. As Akko and most of the guests simply shook it off, Diana had a hard time catching her breath as she was staring at the ground, trying not to fall. "Diana! Are you okay?" Diana looked up at Akko, stunned once again by her beauty, and this time it wasn't because of the cupid bee. She smiled softly. "I am fine. But please do not let any more cupid bees loose. I seem to be a magnet for cupid bees, and it is getting quite tiring." Akko scratched the back of her head as she chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, do you feel normal again?" Akko hesitated a moment before continueing. "No more romantic feelings for me?" Diana felt the urge to laugh, but Akko looked kind of nervous, so she decided against it. She did feel normal, and it made her realize how small the difference had been between normal and under the effect of a love spell. "Akko, I cannot lie to you. What I said before was the truth, I did not act any different because I had already fallen in love with you before being stung." Akko stared at Diana with that familiar expression of awe again. "Really?! Then... can we kiss?" Diana chuckled. "I did tell you that if we both liked eachother after the cupid bee was dead, we could. So if you still like me, then yes." "Then that's a yes."

As they were about to kiss, Andrew seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "As lovely as it is that you two have finally confessed to eachother, please go find some other place for this. I have seen enough people kissing eachother for today, which is entirely your fault." Diana and Akko both glared at Andrew. Diana grabbed Akko's hand and started leading her towards a door out of the ball room. As they went through the door they saw the rest of the witches. Diana furrowed her brown in confusion. "How did you all find eachother?" Amanda pointed at Sucy with her thumb. "She wanted blackmail material, so once Lotte had been stung she went to find us all, and she has blackmail material all right, way too much of it. Anyways, what's with you two? I thought the cupid bee was done?"

Akko and Diana both looked down at their linked hands. They turned red at the same time, though Diana managed to keep a steady voice. "Yes, the cupid bee is dead now. What about it?" Amanda groaned as Sucy started grinning. Sucy spoke up as she held out her hand. "This has been a great night. I told you all that Diana acted so normal because she was already in love, so pay up." Everyone but Lotte begrudgingly gave Sucy some of their money. Lotte held out her own hand and spoke. "And _I_ told you that Akko would like Diana too." Everyone but Sucy ended up giving Lotte the rest of their money.

Akko and Diana watched this all happen with disbelief. Diana cleared her throat. "As strange as it is to have you all betting on whether or not Akko and I like eachother, Andrew kind of kicked Akko and me out of the ball room, so we will be on our way now. If any of you follow us you will be scrubbing toilets until the end of the year. Have fun at the rest of the party. Hannah, Barbara, try to make sure nobody gets kicked out." Having finished her sentence, Diana walked around the group of witches, Akko following closely behind. Amanda and Sucy were about to go after them anyways, to see if they could get any blackmail material, but they were stopped by the rest of the group. As the seven witches walked back to the ballroom, Diana and Akko walked through the hallways, somehow ending up outside. There was a beautiful fountain, and Akko told Diana about how she'd been here with Andrew the previous time.

They sat on the ledge of the fountain, watching the stars together. "I think Andrew called me bewitching that time... something like that. He was still under the cupid bee's spell." Diana smirked. "Bewitching is an accurate description, after all, I am under your spell." Akko giggled. "I thought I'd be the one saying cheesy pickup lines." "You can still say cheesy pickup lines, just know you will not be the only one." Akko smiled. "Well, I can't think of any cheesy way to say this, but can I kiss you? I don't think we'll be interrupted again." Diana looked at Akko, smiling. "I sure hope not." They looked at eachother, both leaning forward as they closed their eyes. This time, they were not interrupted. This time, they kissed under the stars, sitting on the ledge of a fountain, in the most romantic place they'd been in during this entire night. It was a special place, for a special occasion. A place they might never be in again, but they would never have a first kiss again either. And so, as they pulled apart, they had no regrets for where they had their first kiss.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko ends up in detention, with Diana overseeing her detention as the teachers deal with the other kids in detention.

"Eh? Diana? What are you doing here?" "Well Akko, it seems the teachers have gotten tired of overseeing your various detentions. Apparently overseeing detention is about as bad as having it." "Then why still give me detention?" Diana had a hard time not smiling. "They ran out of chores to give you, at least the ones the sprites will not help you with." Akko pouted. "But those were so much better!" "I believe that is also part of the reason. Apparently you did not mind the chores quite as much as detention. Now please, be quiet. This is detention after all." After saying this, Diana started doing the homework she had taken with her to pass the time.

So there she was. In detention, with her girlfriend making sure she actually sat through her detention in silence. In short, it was the worst. Or it would be, if she hadn't been thinking of things she could do in silence. Grinning, she stood up and walked towards Diana. Diana looked up with raised eyebrows. "Akko, what are you doing?" Akko gestured to Diana that she couldn't speak as her grin grew. "Fine. Then don't tell me. Please sit down." Of course, she really should have been more specific. But she wasn't, so Akko plopped down onto Diana's lap. Diana's eyes widened in surprise. "Akko! You know that is not what I meant!" Akko simply shrugged.

Diana sighed. "Akko, please go sit on a chair." So Akko obliged, and grabbed a chair, setting it down next to Diana. As she saw Diana was about to speak again, Akko moved forward, kissing her. The kiss only lasted a second and left Diana stunned, though she recovered quickly. Her entire face was red as she spoke. "Akko, this is not the time for kisses." Akko responded by pouting while doing her best impression of a puppy. Diana sighed, hiding a smile as she turned back to her homework, having forgotten that Akko was not supposed to sit so close to her.

Akko didn't bother Diana for about five minutes, as she knew that five minutes of silence would be enough for Diana to get completely absorbed in her work. And with Diana absorbed in her work like that, she could try the next step of her plan, which so far had two steps. She made it up as everything happened, and so far step one had given her a lot of progress. Akko silently shuffled her chair closer to Diana, until their chairs were almost touching. She then leaned against Diana, as she had done many times before when they were studying together.

Diana smiled for about five seconds, before she realized this was detention and she should not be allowing this. She cleared her throat as she straightened. "Akko." Akko looked up at Diana, still not speaking. Diana was looking down at her with an expression that Akko had learned to mean she wanted to do something but couldn't. Or at least felt like she couldn't. "Please refrain from leaning against me like that. You are in detention." Akko obliged, sitting back up. It was another small victory, because she was still sitting closer to Diana. However, she wasn't sure what to do for her next step. Kisses and leaning against Diana were now forbidden, and if Diana forbade something, Akko would listen. They both knew that Diana could end the entire situation simply by asking Akko to sit in detention normally, but Diana hadn't done so yet.

As Akko saw Diana write, she got another idea. She moved her hand closer to Diana's, moving slowly as if sudden movements would make Diana pull away. Of course, that was because they would. Diana was absorbed in her work again, and she would remain so if Akko was careful. Or so she thought, because as soon as she had accomplished her goal of holding Diana's hand, she heard Diana's voice again. "Akko, no hand holding in detention." Akko let go of Diana and leaned back in her chair. She held her chin in a gesture showing Diana that she was already planning her next move. Looking up at the ceiling, she didn't see the smile on Diana's face.

Akko realized that clearly Diana hadn't been as absorbed in her work as she'd thought. Which meant that either she hadn't waited long enough, or she was better at distracting Diana than she thought. Akko watched as Diana worked, waiting longer this time. She had a new idea, but it would only work if Diana was completely absorbed in her work. Once she decided she'd waited long enough, Akko started slowly pushing her chair backwards. Shifting on her seat, she was now in perfect position. She just had to wait a little longer to make sure Diana was really focusing on her homework.

Once she felt she'd waited long enough, Akko began braiding Diana's hair. It was something she always loved to do. She made small braids, all in different patterns with different combinations of green and blonde. Diana's hair had always fascinated her, and it felt incredibly soft. She often found herself playing with it during their study sessions. Diana always liked it when she did. She had told Akko about how soothing it was, though she immediately started talking about how it almost made up for Akko not studying during their study session. Still, just as always, Diana didn't ask Akko to stop, even though it was detention.

With Diana doing her homework, and Akko playing with Diana's hair they sat through detention. Akko thought Diana might not have realized it was detention though, as she had let Akko braid her hair. Akko thought so, because she couldn't see the soft smile on Diana's face. After a while of this, Diana looked at her clock to find that detention was over. She immediately informed Akko about this, and Akko cheered, grinning from ear to ear. "I can talk again!" Diana sighed, though she started smiling too. She turned around to face Akko. 

"Yes, you can talk now." "You wanna know what else I can do?" Diana had an idea where this was going, though she decided to play along. "Sure, Akko. I would like to know." Akko leaned forward, kissing Diana. This time, it lasted longer and Diana returned the kiss. As they pulled away they were both smiling. They stood up and Diana gathered her books. Having gathered everything in one arm, she reached for Akko's hand. They walked to the dorms hand in hand, as Akko promised not to get in trouble again.

* * *

"Akko." "Hi Diana..." "Can you explain to me how you ended up in detention after promising me you would not get into trouble again?" "Well... you see... I was _really_ hungry." Diana raised an eyebrow at Akko, silently prompting for her to elaborate. "Right. So I went to the kitchen and asked, and the fairies gave me some food, but I was caught with the food and professor Finnelan wouldn't believe me. So really it's not my fault!" Diana sighed. "Of course not. Regardless, this is detention. So from now on you will be sitting on a chair without speaking." Akko complied, again choosing to sit as close to Diana as possible.

Diana just sighed this time, not even trying to say something about it. That hadn't gone too well the last time anyways. Though of course, that depended entirely on what you saw as going well. Diana started doing her homework, getting completely absorbed in it. She found the material truly interesting, and she often did her own extra research. As she worked on her homework, Akko moved, apparently she was going to start with trying to hold hands today. As soon as Diana felt Akko's hand, she spoke. "Akko, I need my hand."

Akko pulled her hand back immediately, nodding that she had understood. Diana immediately went back to her work. As she worked she tried to keep track of what Akko was doing. She had to stay focused and she had to be responsible. She might have failed the previous time, but not this time. Even if Akko didn't really deserve to be in detention this time. And maybe when Akko started humming, Diana couldn't think of any rule that said she wasn't allowed to hum. Perhaps she was even glad Akko was humming, as it was always very calming, and with the way she always had something to worry about it was a nice way of getting a break.

After Akko had tried several things, she went back to braiding Diana's hair again. And perhaps, as they sat there, Akko humming and braiding while Diana did her homework, perhaps Diana couldn't think of any rules that said it wasn't allowed. Perhaps she didn't look through the rulebook.

* * *

"Akko." "I know! No talking, and I have to sit on a chair!" Diana sighed. "Yes, those are the rules." Akko sat down as close to Diana as possible, with a bright smile. It didn't take as long for her to start humming as it had the previous time. And when Akko started leaning more against Diana as she fell asleep, Diana didn't stop her. There were no rules against sleeping during detention. She didn't check if sleeping against the person overseeing your detention was in the rulebook.

* * *

Akko fell asleep during detention again. She slept on Diana's shoulder this time, rather than slumped against her back.

* * *

It was adorable how Akko would sometimes hold on to Diana's arm while she slept. Diana couldn't help but smile, and she didn't try to stop it, even if it got in the way of her homework. She didn't know any rule against it anyways.

* * *

Akko didn't fall asleep this time, instead she sang, braiding Diana's hair again. Diana wondered if she should let Akko sing, after all singing meant words. But singing didn't mean talking. Akko was still keeping to the rules of no talking and sitting on a chair. It didn't seem like it should be a problem. It didn't seem like Diana could think straight.

* * *

Akko held onto Diana's arm, her singing started out strong but faded to a mutter. It wasn't really singing anymore, but Akko was about to fall asleep anyways. There was no point correcting it now, it was better to just let her sleep.

* * *

"Akko, you have been getting in a lot more trouble lately." Akko feigned innocence, smiling at Diana. "Have I? Hmm... I haven't noticed. There hasn't been a lot of punishments anyways." "You have had detention every single day since I started overseeing your detentions. How does that in any way mean there have not been a lot of punishments lately?" Akko grinned at her girlfriend. "Well, time with you is never a punishment!" Akko giggled as she watched Diana turn red. Diana coughed, trying to compose herself. "Akko. I don't suppose that would be part of the reason you are getting into more trouble?" "Ah! Diana, we forgot! I can't talk during detention. Sorry!" Akko made a gesture of zipping her lips closed, smiling at Diana with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Diana sighed and sat down. She supposed there wouldn't be any more answers. Not without allowing Akko to talk during the entirety of detention.

Akko held her hand that day, and though Diana wanted to protest about the difficulty it gave her in writing, she couldn't compose herself enough to say it without betraying the fact she didn't want Akko to stop holding her hand.

* * *

Akko held Diana's hand again as she worked. Diana had allowed it once, and she couldn't be inconsistent. So she allowed it again.

* * *

Akko fell asleep on Diana's shoulder, holding her hand again.

* * *

Diana felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Having Akko sleeping against her was usually one of the best ways for her to fall asleep. It was a bother when she didn't want to. It was a bother, but it wouldn't defeat her, and she wouldn't let Akko talk just to make sure neither of them fell asleep.

* * *

Diana closed her eyes, leaning her head on Akko's. Akko had switched from just hugging her arm to hugging her entirely, and she had done so while sleeping. It was too comfortable, and Diana felt too tired. She snapped her head back up. She needed to focus, not fall asleep.

* * *

Today Akko sang again, she kept changing the song in the middle of a sentence, somehow it always seemed to fit. Each song flowed right into the next, and Diana was mesmerized. At some point Diana tried singing along, but when Akko switched songs again they both sang different words. They broke off the songs as they both started giggling. By the end of detention Diana had managed to change songs at the same time as Akko once. They still ended up both singing a different song, but it was an improvement.

* * *

They sang together again, this time Diana led the song, the songs didn't flow quite as nicely as they did when Akko led, but neither of them minded.

* * *

Akko was leading the song again, and it was nearing the end of detention with Diana still not quite figuring out when to change songs. It didn't matter, and they tried again.

* * *

Akko gestured for Diana to be silent as she sang, one song flowing into the next as was usual for them. But there was a difference this time, the songs were combining to make sentences. It was clear Akko wasn't just making this up on the spot, but that just made Diana love it even more.

* * *

They sang together again, Akko was leading the song again when they managed to stay in sync through three songs in a row. When they messed up, they both started laughing. When the laughter subsided, Diana looked at Akko, forgetting about detention in that moment. And in that moment she kissed Akko.

She later reasoned that there was no rule against it kissing the person overseeing your detention. She doubted it would have ever been necessary, had she not been overseeing Akko.

* * *

They continued their game, and any time they managed to sing in sync through more than one song, they shared a victory kiss.

* * *

They were almost done with detention for the day when Diana spoke. "Akko... as much as I enjoy this time together, you could use a different method than detention." Akko gestured that she couldn't speak, and Diana sighed. "Akko, you are allowed to speak now." "Alright, but it's not like I'm _trying_ to get into detention." Diana raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, that would explain why you started getting detention a lot more often when I started overseeing it." Not knowing any argument she could use against this, Akko decided on a course of action. Keyword, action. Diana kissed her back immediately.

"Girls! What do you think you are doing?!" Diana and Akko broke apart, startled by the sudden voice. At seeing professor Finnelan, Diana groaned. She guessed she would be on the other side of detention this time.


End file.
